1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to robotic manipulators. More specifically, the invention is a payload lifter and manipulator capable of robotic movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices are used for lifting, manipulating, and/or placing payloads. For Earth-based operations, conventional cranes are usually used to perform macro or over-land payload movements while fork-lifts (or other more easily manipulated devices) provide micro or on-land payload movements. However, lunar or planetary operations require more efficient device utilization. That is, lunar or planetary travel requires devices that can provide multiple functions, are readily transportable by a launch vehicle, and are readily assembled/configured for a variety of tasks.